The Baker's Son
by Mamanele
Summary: The baker's son Adrien Agreste is in love with his classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng who is a model of her mother's famous company. But in the night Marinette is Ladybug, the well known hero of Paris who has a big crush on her partner Chat Noir who is secretly Adrien. [Society switch AU]
1. The Beautiful Marinette

A/N: Hello people. This is my first Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir fanfiction. English is not my mother tongue, but I hope there aren't many mistakes. Have fun! :) (The cover is drawn by me ;D)

Chapter 1: The beautiful Marinette

"Marinette, I-I _love_ you too."

I mumble as I slowly open my eyes and I'm greeted by Plagg, my kwami, who was trying to wake me up by poking my cheeks. "Good morning Adrien. I'm sorry to wake you up, but you should probably look at the time."

While sitting up I reach to my phone and saw how late I already was. My eyes blinking to be sure I'm is not mistaken the time. _Ohhh no, not again_. I stress out of bed and put the things on I prepared the night before. Looking again at my phone I see that I have 20 minutes left. "Hey thanks for waking me up, Plagg.", I smile at him.

"Yeah, and now your awake, move your butt and get some Camembert!"

I look at Plagg with a still smiling face. "Of course, what did I expect. How could I think that you would be once nice.", I declare.

Running down to the family's bakery under my apartment I hug my parents and before I could leave, my father Gabriel hands me a paper bag and tells me "Because you didn't eat breakfast, take some cinnamon rolls. You can share with your friends." Then I take the bag with excitement from him and smile "Thanks mom and dad."

While running to school, I already can see Nino waving at me. "Hey dude. Do you know what?", he approaches to me. "Hey Nino. What's up?" "You know, I think I'll ask Alya out."

"What has taken you so long, that you will ask her only now? I can totally sure she's into you too.", laughing at Nino, but he's just staring at me with an eyebrow up. "What's up with that look again, Nino?"

Now Nino is the one laughing. "Dude, why are you asking me while you could ask Marinette to-.." Suddenly Nino freezes and is looking at something behind me. I turn around and my heart stops.

"What's about me?", Marinette asked. _GOD she didn't hear us, did she?_

"Ehh... Nino. H-he .." _shit, I'm stuttering AGAIN_. Then I try to continue as I close my eyes and say the first ever straight sentence of my life in front of the beautiful breathtaking Marinette. "He wanted to ask you for a favour that maybe you could help him ask Alya out..." "ADRIEN!", Nino shouts.

 _That's the revenge for almost destroying my future dates, my future kisses, my future wedding, my future kids, my future LIFE, with this wonderful lady in front of me. Sorry Nino, but this was my only way out I could think of._

"Of course I'd help you out.", Marinette interrupt my thoughts and smirking at Nino. Her smile almost kills me. I don't even know how I can stand here without fainting. _Why isn't she smiling at me like that._

"Alya likes you too, don't worry, but be serious if you don't, she's going to be really really angry and I think you know how she is, but you don't wan't to see her like that.", she explains and giggles.

I stare at her and I'm sure I am able to do it the whole time with a big smile at my face, but the school bell rings and we all head to class. What a bad luck i have. Even in class I can't look at Marinette, because she sits right behind me and that's even worse. _She can see me. What if I do something wrong? Oh gaaaawd please, I'm going to cry. I sometimes feel that she's looking at my back but that's probably just wish thinking._

After class I stand up and take my Bag with Plagg in it, when all of a sudden someone takes my wrist and drags me out of the room. Because of my messy hair I can't see a thing and only felt the cold wall behind me. The grip lose and I fix my hair and my jaw opens wide without a tone.

"M-Marinette...Wha-what are.." quickly she puts her index finger on my lips and I'm forced to close my mouth _._ She looks to her right and then to her left. She's looking if nobody's around. _What does that mean? Mom or Dad please help me somehow. You don't want me to die here now too, right?_ My cheeks turns hot red at her actions and my eyes drives between her finger and her eyes _. In fact that she's pushing me on a wall and holding her finger on my lips is just too unrealistic. This must be a dream._ It doesn't help to my nervosity as she looks directly into my eyes. _Her beautiful bluebell eyes... they are the most beautiful in the whole universe, they are even prettier than mom's. It's like I'm in heaven and floating on the soft warm clouds. Did I already die? NO, this can't be it, but wait...what is she actually doing? I'm going to faint if she still says nothing._ But then her head comes closer to mine. I gulp nervously before I opened my mouth again. "M-Ma-Ma-Marine.." I can't say a thing, because she interrupted me again, with her actions.


	2. A Date?

A/N: I don't know if this is what you've expected, but still have fun reading ^^

Chapter 2- the baker's son

What should I do now? She pushed me to the wall and her finger is still on my lips. And NOBODY's around...

 _Okay Adrien keep calm. Breathe, just breathe ...okay that doesn't really help._

She's coming closer and closer until I'm able to feel her breath on my lips. I close my eyes. Mentally preparing for what is going to happen.

 _Alright, the thing you've waited for so long. Is happening right now. Just don't faint and everything will be alright. Believe in yourself._

"Mhhh." I purr and haven't noticed that the sound came from my own mouth, still captured in my dreams, when a whisper brings me back to reality. "Pssst, Adrien. Be quiet. I can't hear them."

 _Wait what? Hear them? Who did she mean with them?_

Then I realise what she meant, at that moment she turns her head to the classroom, we've just left.

I forgot about that. Alya and Nino are still inside the class. "I don't want to miss something like this." Marinette says with a low voice and we both listen to the conversation in the classroom or maybe I tried. I can't get the thought of my head, that she's still pushing me to the wall and can't move an inch. She's so near, but yet so far.

 _Maybe this is my opportunity to finally ask her out. No no, Adrien, that would be a bad idea...or maybe a good one? I can't think right. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, everything about her distracts me to think what to do. I'm such a fool. 'Just ask her already' echoes in my mind. One half of me tells me to do it, but my shy half tells me to back off._

Closing my eyes and only hearing the words "Of course I want to."

Did I ask her out without realising it? Then I recognize, that was not her voice. It was Alya's.

A loud snicker is coming out of Marinette and the couple in the classroom storm outside to see us eavesdropping. "M-Marinette? I t-thought you went home.", Alya stutters with a light blush on her face, while I can see Nino with his 'really dude' expression on his face. But right after that he smirks at me and with one eyebrow up. His gaze goes from him to Marinette, who was still pinning me on the wall.

Again my face turns as red as Ladybug's suit and when Marinette notices it too, she jumps back and tripping over my leg. I reach for her hand before she could fall, but I fell with her to the hard ground.

 _I really have no luck._

My face was right above hers and our eyes meet. My mind as empty as hers.

 _How long are we already laying like this? Does she even mind? Of course, she's not moving because I'm the one who's on top. I'm making everything worse._

I abruptly stand up and apologise. She laughs and amusing she says "Haha don't worry, Adrien. It was actually my fault." "No, if I had caught you properly, you wouldn't..." I couldn't finish my sentence as Alya and Nino say "You two are really made for each other." in the same time.

When I look to Marinette, I see a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh no, Marinette I forgot that you wanted to go shopping for your mother's birthday today, but..." Alya explains and looking at Nino beside her. I only notice now, that they were holding hands and surely go to a date after school. "It's okay Alya, just tell me how it went" Marinette winks.

"Hey Marinette, Adrien is actually free today and doesn't know what to do this afternoon, so he could go with you.", Nino suggests. My eyes widen and I stutter "J-just if your o-ok-kay with m-me." and sheepishly smile at her.

The blue eyed girl grins "Really, you'd come with me? Thank you Adrien, you'd be a big help." _I'd do everything for you my princess, everything._

We all go to the exit of school and the couple say that they need to hurry and rush away, but I was sure, that Nino wants me to be alone to be with Marinette. They probably noticed that I have feelings for Marinette. _Marinette! I'm now alone with her._

 _Okay be cool._

"Wh-where do you want to go first, Mari?", I ask. " The nearest mall is 10 minutes far." "Hmm I don't know, I'm sure you're hungry. Let's eat first, my treat." "N-No you don't have t-to pay." "But I want to, as thanks for coming with me.", she grins.

But as we arrive to a restaurant and order, I pay for everything, while she went to the ladies room. When she comes back she hasn't notice and we eat our meal.

I ask her "Do you already know what you'll buy your mother?" "Not really, I did think about some decorations for the house and maybe a cake, but...", she pauses "I don't know if she's gonna like it." Her smile disappears and I can't see her like that and try to cheer her up. "Of course she'd like it. I bet just you thinking about her will make her happy." Still not smiling, then she explains "It's not that easy, since my father went missing, her whole personality changed and she doesn't even bother to look at me. She puts me in every photo shoot appointment and she's never telling me that I did a good or bad job. Just like I'm her slave and doing everything she says. When she's mad at me she sometimes even hi... Forget that please."

 _Did she want to say hit? Her mother hit her? Why should she do that to her own daughter. She's the embodiment of perfection. I can't hold it and my words explode._

"Marinette! You're perfect. Maybe your mother doesn't see it, but in my eyes I can't imagine someone else who is better than you. You're gorgeous, beautiful, smart and friendly. You have the prettiest eyes. You are what everyone wants to be, a person who everyone wants to have beside him. It makes a big difference to me if you smile or not, because you are making my day better, just looking at you is enough. I'll always respect you, always help you, always. Just let me."

I haven't realise what I have done, what I said. Everything is repeating in my head. ~ _Always~_ I wanted to cheer her up and not to confess. _Was that a confession? Now I can't look at her anymore. If she rejects me, can I still be her friend? Can I still protect her?_

I turn my head away and feel her gaze at me. A tear already on my left cheek. While wiping it away, I try to glance at Marinette. Her bluebell eyes are watery, because of me.

 _What have I done?_

"O-oh I didn't want this, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't...", I manage to say, but is cut of by a sudden embrace. Her warmth against me and her head rests on my shoulder as she sits now beside me.

"Thank you Adrien... thank you for everything. Nobody has said this to me. I've never seen me like that, I always thought I was not worth it, worth for anything.", she sobs.

I don't know why, but right now is the time. Time to confess, I can feel it. I won't regret it this time. Now that I have her in my hands I don't want to let her go again. It could be to late, maybe this is my last chance. I'll never know.

I back off of our hug and look into her eyes. My hands on her shoulders and me trying to finally say it. "Ma-Marinette... " short silence. "I- I lo-lo..."

And I was cut off again. This time it wasn't because of her, it was a loud explosion outside the restaurant. An Akuma-attack.

 _This kitty is always followed by misfortune._


	3. The Cat is out of the Bag

A/N: I have an idea how this story will go, but I think that you wouldn't like it or be dissapointed. I know I'm the author of this story, but if you have a suggestion how it could go, just tell me :) Thank you for your support and have fun reading!

Chapter 3 - The Cat is out of the Bag

Spending my day with my friends, Alya, Nino and Adrien. Adrien is a really nice guy. Alya sometimes tells me that he's in love with me and that's the reason why he's all shy when I'm around. But I don't really think that's it, or... I just hope it isn't. I already told Alya that Adrien is a nice and sweet guy... okay maybe handsome too, but I can't see him like that. He's ... He's just a friend to me, that's what I'm telling myself all the time, but honestly I don't know. Sometimes I feel my own blush on my cheeks and I feel awful. Not because I don't like him or something in that way. It's just... It's like I'm cheating on Chat.

The one I love is Chat, but we don't have a relationship I dream to have. Who couldn't love him? Adrien is almost like him, but not as perfect. Chat is kind, lovely and protective. He's already too protective, not just in my opinion, whole Paris thinks like that, but that's one thing why I've fallen for him. He takes every strike which was meant for me and gets hurt, just to avoid seeing me in pain. I tried to do that too, but he's faster and better at fighting than me. He's the one who does all the work and I'm just standing on the side walk thinking on a solution while he could hurt himself. All I do afterwards is purify the Akuma and get the praise.

Chat...

I can't take him out of my mind. I dream, think of him all day. Often I think about, what if he has a crush or a girlfriend. I never had the courage to ask him. Maybe he has. It will hurt. I'll break if that is a fact. He became my new hope of life, after my father disappeared, no one cares and loves me. Not even my own mother. Too busy at work and making my schedule full, so that I can barely see her. Chat is my only reason I'm strong enough, that I can save Paris, with him, not feeling the physical and mental pain my mom gives me. If it was not because of him, maybe Paris would only have one hero left. I was also thinking, that no one would notice when I'm gone, besides Nino, Alya and Adrien.

The baker's son is sitting right in front of me saying things I can't hear, because I fell too deep into my thoughts. It all began, because I accidentally mentioned, that my mother beats and hits me at home. At the moment I'm watching him, his lips moving and words coming out of his mouth. I imagine his voice being Chat's and see Adrien blushing and not stopping to speak. Then I hear him almost clearly "... It makes a big difference to me if you smile or not, because you are making my day better, just looking at you is enough. I'll always respect you, always help you, always. Just let me."

Did he just said those wonderful words? I don't know what to say. _Marinette, say something!_ Before I could open my mouth, I feel warm liquid flowing down to my chin. Tears, not sad one, but tears of joy. What he said to me, touched me. I didn't know that I was that important to someone.

"O-oh I didn't want this, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't...", he tries to calm me. _He cares about me._ That moment my heart skips a beat and I push myself against him, my hand around his neck and my face hiding in his shoulders. I thank him and explain "I always thought I was not worth, worth for anything." He backs off of our hug and attends to say something, but all he manages to mumble is my name.

Suddenly an explosion is heard. I fall towards Adrien as I jerk out of my seat from the loud noise. "We need to go somewhere safe, quick!", he demands. He takes my hand and leads me to the restroom. "Looks like we need to move our shopping trip to another day.", he tries to lift the mood. "Marinette, wait here. Don't go anywhere till I come back. I'm going to... ehm check what is going on outside." "Adrien wait." I reach for him, but he already left the restroom.

"Marinette!" a voice comes out of my purse and Tikki, my Kwami flies in front of my face. "Tikki, Adrien went out. He might be in danger, we need to transform. Tikki spots on!"

A bright pink light shines around me and I become the well known Superhero of Paris. I rush out, but no Adrien in sight. I gulp.

 _I hope he's okay. He better be._

The streets are filled with screams and I run to the main street and recognise a pretty woman in an orange white dress. Her eyes are closed, but at that point where she opens them, I can see the colour of darkness and fear inside them. Like in a horror movie, the only difference is that she's standing right in front of me instead behind of a screen. I tremble with anxiety and watch how she charge an energy ball in her hand. She slowly rises her hand and aims at me. My heart begins to beat faster, after I realise what will happen next.

 _My end._

I close my eyes. Memories of my old happy family showing up. Smiling, laughing and no worries. _Everything was perfect. Why did it end? What did I do wrong to have a life like this?_ I see myself falling into the darkness of my fears. Alone in the coldness. Everyone walking past me and it gets darker and darker. Tears filling my eyes and i open them to be greeted by a warm light in front of me. There is someone. My sight first blurry then precise and i notice who it is.

Chat...

Back to reality I was lying on the ground, the second time of the day. This time it's Chat who is lying above me. With worried eyes he looks into mine. _This is awkward_. I try to smile up to him and sit up, but then he firmly hugs me.

"M'lady please watch out, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, I missed? Don't worry, next time I, Lady blaze, will hit you both and then you can continue to be lovely dovey in hell.", the akumatise Person swear. I lightly blush. _Marinette, it's not the right time to blush!_ Chat stands up and reaches for my hand to help me up. Protectively he stands in front of me facing the enemy. "What? Are you going to let us touch your fire? No way, I'm already too _hot_ for that.", I joke and walk beside Chat. He rolls his eyes. "I _lava_ a good fight and I believe that you are a good _match_. I have to do something important after this, so I want this to be over soon."

Again Lady Blaze charges up an energy ball in her hand. My fears comes back and my puns doesn't help this situation at all. "I'll help you ending it right here.", Blaze screams. Chat and I look at each other before we flee in opposite directions. The car behind us flames up and explodes. At first I thought that Lady Blaze would be an easy Akuma to deal with, but I was totally wrong. She's strong and is able to shoot fire- and energy balls at us. I'm running in random directions to avoid being hit by one of these. Right now she is just targeting me and leaving Chat alone. Still trying to avoid a ball coming near me I run on the rooftops and prepare for an attack. Chat was no where to be seen.

I observe the brooch on Lady Blaze's chest, where the Akuma is probably hiding. I grip my yo yo and throw it to her. I catch her right and tight and she fell to the cold ground. With careful steps I come near her. That was easier than I thought. 1 minute ago, I told myself the opposite. I laugh internally. My eyes focuses at her brooch. Bending down and reaching for it. I see her smirking in the corner of my eye, but didn't bother to think about, why she would smirk after being defeated. It was kinda strange, but I come closer and closer to finally get her jewellery. But suddenly chat throw himself in front of me and crying "M'lady watch out!"

The next thing I see is a big fire. All of it coming out of Lady Blaze's mouth. My eyes close shut. I can't feel the heat. Nothing of it. Because... Because...

"Chat! CHAAT!".

Because he took the hit. With a furrowed brow the feline superhero tries to stand up, but through his dizziness and the pain flowing on the back of his body, he cries out. "AHHHHHCH..."

"You are too lucky for a black cat. If your suit wasn't in the way, you would be turned into ashes in seconds.", the girl in orange laughs out loud.

"You will regret what you have done!", I shout with anger. With all my strength I carry Chat in bridal style and hide in a dark alleyway. "Chat, please hold on. I'm going to end this and you'll be safe. Just don't close your eyes. I'm going to prove that I can protect you once too. Stay safe."

I look at the main street again and am sure that Lady Blaze haven't followed us into the alleyway. Now is the right time to use my powers. "Lucky charm!"

Out of the air a skateboard fell into my hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?". I look around to find out how to use todays Lucky Charm and get a brilliant idea. I leap my yo yo around and skateboarded to the Akuma. I lay down on the board while I'm on it and drive in between her legs. My yo yo hooks on the enemies's feet and tie her up, so that she smacks to the floor. The strings of my yo yo also tied her mouth close like a muzzle not to shoot any more fireballs out of her mouth.

I run to the now tied up Lady Blaze and grab her brooch to toss it to the ground under my foot. "No more evil-doing for you my little Akuma, time to de-evilise!" Capturing the akuma, then tossing the Lucky Charm back to its place where it comes from into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!", I shout. Everything magically turns back to the old state, because of the cure of the Lucky charm, but before I could detransform I almost forgot something important.

Chat was still lying in the alley where I left him. _OH GOD, Please be alright_. Rushing over to him I can see him shiver. I kneel beside him and realise, that my miraculous cure didn't heal him. His breath is uneven and he hums out of pain. "M'lady, I-I can't take it any lo-longer." I move my hand to cup his check, while the other one holding his hand. "N-No! You'll make it. I will bring you to the hospital." I cry.

I start to shift my arms under him, ready to carry him, but then a loud beep echoes through the alley. My earrings beeps, as signal to only have 5 minutes left to hold the transformation. Not even 1 minute later another beep shrills around us. This time it wasn't mine. His ring was beeping. "But... But you didn't use your Cataclysm." I look down to his ring and see only 1 paw print left. _How is this possible?_

The warning beeps become more frequently and he is going to detransform in front of me. I'm not allowed to know his identity. He would hate me, but he would die if I let him here and if I carry him out now, there is a chance people of Paris will see him detransform while carrying him to hospital. Maybe he'd hate me after this, but I'd accept any consequences.

His ring beeps faster and a bright green light shines over his body. I close my eyes, not to be blinded by the light and sit back on my knees. After I know who he is, there is no way back. I'm also scared, but it is the right decision. If I could hear Tikki, she'd be in the same opinion. My life will change too. I'll finally know who is behind the mask of Paris' hero Chat Noir and the boy I've always loved. I manage to open one eye and see my own hands on my lap. He was only one metre away. Now or never. "It is the right decision.", I remind myself.

My second eye opens and from his hand my gaze followed up to his chest, neck and then after all these years. I look at his face and recognise him before I could even blink. All this time I was sitting behind him. The boy who gave me the reason to live was always by my side. With or without mask. How didn't I not notice? It was him all along. Just an hour ago I hugged him and felt glad to have a friend like him. I always told myself that I won't have feelings for him. I was scared to like him more than Chat, but now every fear I had before, disappeared. I didn't have to worry any longer, because right in front of me is Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir!


	4. Late Night Chat

A/N: I don't know if you have the bug too, but I can't see all reviews posted on this story nor posting one. And I need to admit, that I'm sooo disappointed in my story. You people are great at reading and reviewing it. I think that my story is bad. I don't know. It's just a lot of pressure to take in, that a lot of people are actually reading and expecting things from this story. I try my best, but I always think it's not enough. Sorry guys.

Chapter 4- Late Night Chat

It's now midnight and the moonlight shining into the small room where I've been holding Adrien's big right hand. My back showing to the window and me watching carefully the boy in front of me breath in his sleep while sitting on a plastic chair beside his bed. He is lying on his stomach and his burn wounds hidden behind soft bandages.

After I brought Adrien/Chat Noir to the emergency room, I detransformed at home and fed Tikki with cookies. I called Alya and Nino to tell them that an akuma attacked us and Adrien saved me by tossing himself in front of me, which is half the truth. The only difference was that we were both transformed in our alter egos.

It's been 7 hours and he hasn't woken up yet.

Just before I sneaked into his room I checked the nurses schedule and was relieved to see, that the next check up is going to be held in the morning.

I lean my head beside of his hand and feeling my eyelids failing to stay open.

/~Marinette dreaming~

Now I see myself in the classroom of Collège Françoise Dupont, sitting on my seat looking down at the blonde in the row in front of me. I do not notice at first, but after leaving the view of the baker's son's back, I see nobody else in the room apart from us two.

Suddenly the boy stands up and wearing a lab coat. _When did he put that on?_  
He heads to the blackboard and puts his hands into his pockets. "Marinette, I'd like to tell you a _chemistry_ joke, but I know I wouldn't get a _reaction_.", he murmurs as he turns around to look into my eyes.

He is also wearing glasses. _Damn he looks smart and hot at the same time._  
Silence is filling the room as he begins to laugh warm hearted. Then I just realise the bad pun he dropped.

"Chat, really?", I chuckle and didn't realise I called him Chat while he was Adrien. Then he unexpectingly places his hands in front of his eyes.

Adrien pulls his hands away from his face and instead of his glasses, a mask is stick on his face. "When did you learn to make puns, Adrien?", I ask.

"Huh? I make puns all the time, m'lady and I'd love to visit your family's bakery again. Your mom and dad are really nice. You told me to take me with you once again.", he says.

I'm confused, "You never met my father and it's impossible now. And what's with my family's bakery? Aren't you the one with the bakery, Adrien?"

Adrien is still standing at the blackboard opening his jaw as if wants to say something, but the only thing I hear are the words "Cheese, Cheeeeeese."

/~End of dream

Back to reality I open my eyes and rub them open.

"LADYBUG! I NEED CHEESE!", screams a little black figure floating above my head.

I think that I am still dreaming, but the little figure pokes me and I shoot back against the backseat of the chair. "Ouch.."

"Sorry, not sorry. So can you finally get me cheese? I'm starving and by the way I'm Plagg, Chat Noir's Kwami. Now get me some cheese."

"That's not nice Plagg..." Plagg and me look at each other and realising it was Adrien who let those words slip out of him. "Where am I?"

He tries to sit up and does it without a problem, like he was never hit by a huge fire ball. I want to tell him to rest, but he seems much better now. He looks at the feline kwami and smiles at him.

"Finally you woke up. I'm so happy. You're in the hospital... because of me.", I almost cry. My eyes stings and I can feel how tears forms in my eyes. He notices just now that I was there and his glance switches between me and Plagg.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, forgive me for putting you in this situation and also for knowing your identity. I know I shouldn't and you didn't want me to kno-"

I'm interrupted by his shush. "I won't forgive you, because it's not your fault. He puts his hand on my trembling shoulder and I attack him with my tight hug. Just then I almost forgot he has wounds and he must feel in pain and back away. It surprises me. He has no slight expression of pain or in any way like that.

"Are you okay? You got a bad injury and you're acting like nothing happened.", I ask.

"I can't feel any pain. So yes, I'm more than okay.", he smiles and adds "I'm also glad that you seem to be okay to."

"If it wasn't because of you, I'd be a grilled bug now.", I laugh. "But Chat, don't you ever do that again. It's scary."

"You know I can't promise that, but I'll try."

"No Chat, seriously. Just don't. For a black cat, you're really lucky, that you _bug_ me sometimes."

We both laugh. Then I begin to speak again "So... Chat. Now I know your secret identity, isn't it just right to tell you mine too?"

He widens his eyes and looks down to think. "I think It's better to keep it a secret. What if an akuma catches me and brings me to Hawkmoth. He could torture me and I don't know how long I could stand without accidentally telling him your identity. I'd never forgive myself. The most important thing for me is Paris' and your safety."

"Where is my cheese?", cries Plagg.

"Ladybug, it seems to be really late. You should probably go home and rest. Your day was sure exhausting too.", he suggests.

"What about you?", I ask with concern.

"I'm fine. I think my wounds fully healed in such a short time. Must be the power of the miraculous' and I'll take care of Plagg. Stay safe and see you soon. Good night."

"Good night Adr- eh Chat." I say before I swing out of the window.

I'm grateful, that Chat is okay and Paris is in peace. When I arrive to my room I detransform and let myself fall onto the bed and sleep.

I wake up in the morning and couldn't wait to go to school. _How should I act beside Adrien now? And now I remember the dream I had in the hospital. Adrien in a lab coat and glasses._

I take a shower and put my clothes on. _You're Ladybug, you can manage it!_

Leaving my room and heading to the dining room, I'm surprise to actually see someone else eating with me today. My day started really good, but it ends when I sat down and froze as my mother asks "Where have you been last night?"

A/N: I may be not updating for the a few days, because of school. And please remember, this is my first fanfic and don't expect too much. I don't want to disappoint you. Thank you very much for reading and support :))


	5. Not Now Chloé!

Chapter 5: Not Now Chloé!

"Where have you been last night?", echoed in the room. I sat frozen on the big dining table and stared with wide eyes. I couldn't find any words to explain instead I tried to lie. "Wha- What do you mean? I was in my room the whole day-"

" _Liar!_ I checked your room and you weren't there. Answer my question. I didn't raise you to lie to me."

"I- I was at Alya's place. I'm sorry I didn't call you mother."

"Still, it's unacceptable! I forbid you to go to school today instead you're attending a photo shoot."

"But-"

"No 'but's Marinette! You do what I say! Now eat and be at the shooting on time."

My mother stood up and left me alone in the cold empty room. "Tikki, what should I do now? I don't want to go. I want to see Adrien." I looked down to my lap and regretted not being careful the night before. "Marinette, don't worry. You can still see him today, but I would listen to what your mother told you. We don't need more trouble." She gave me a supporting smile and I was really happy to have someone like Tikki.

I finished my breakfast and took some cookies for Tikki with me. When I got back to my room I collected my pink bag and hid my kwami in it. With everything I needed, I left the house and walked to the park where the photo shooting is going to be held. It was sunny and I was wearing a beautiful black sunglass with tiny cat ears on the edge. I was really proud that I found them in the mall. I once wanted to show it to Chat, but I was scared that he'd see me in public as Marinette with this and connect the dots that I'm Ladybug. In the beginning we both wanted to keep it a secret, but some time I didn't care anymore, but he did. So he wouldn't like it if he got to know who I am.

I finally arrived the park and was not surprised to see the cast members already preparing the shooting place. The make up artist rushed to my side and dragged me to a park bench. "You're early today, something is off.", she assumed as she put some powder on my face. I sighed "My mother scolded me for sleeping over at a friend without telling her." "Oh, you surely know how worried she was for you. Every mother is like that."

 _Yeah, my mother reaaaally cared and isn't just using me like a doll posing for her company. I always try to convince myself that she isn't like that, but there are some times where it's hard to believe that she cares. That's one reason I preferred Ladybug more than Marinette. Almost everybody cared about Ladybug, but not the plain fake Marinette._

"Yeah, you may be right.", I just said and we went silent till the photographer called me. "Have fun Marinette!", my make-up artist wished me and I nodded with a smile. Every shoot was the same. Bringing up a fake smile and posing the poses the photographer wanted from me. The shoot ended after 4 long hours.

I removed my make-up and talked to Tikki when nobody was around. "That was long, I only thought about Chat, ah I mean Adrien. I couldn't concentrate while working, however they didn't notice." "That's great Marinette.", she smiles and continues "Now you can finally see him." "Yes Tikki, I can't wait. Let's go!... But wait, who should visit him? Ladybug or Marinette?" "I think Marinette should go. Other people could see you and the journalisms would bother asking him questioning how you two know each other. You can visit him at night as Ladybug.", Tikki shared a smile like always and I was now heading to the hospital. It was lunchtime, so I didn't need to be at school at the time.

Everything went perfectly. I thought that my smile wouldn't fade away till I heard a familiar annoying voice, which I'd recognise everywhere.

"Ma-ri-nette Dupain-Cheng nice to meet _you_ here.", said a blonde girl who obviously had too much make-up on her face.

"Uhm… Hey Chloé." I tried to smile, but it was harder than I thought it would be. "Nice to see you too. What brings you here? It's lunchtime right?"

"Yeah it is. My father wanted to talk to you at the Bourgeois Hotel. He said it was really important that I needed to take you to him. What a bother. Uhhh..." She sighed and looked down at her nails.

"If that's so, then I'll visit Adrien after that." I mumbled and hoped Chloé didn't hear me, but she obviously did. Her eye twitched at that comment, but I just agreed to come with her, because I wanted to get this over as soon as possible.

A limousine drove next to the curb and picked us up.

 _What does the major want from me?_

As we drove through the city I saw many advertisements of my mother's fashion label and what a surprise, I'm the one who is displayed around whole Paris. In the past I thought about if Chat had seen them too. _One time while patrolling he actually looked at it and I could almost say that he stared at my picture as Marinette, but now it explains everything because he's Adrien. He cared about Ladybug AND Marinette, he cared about both sides of me!_

I summed a happy song (Miraculous theme song) in the car and I saw in the corner of my eye how Chloé hated to see me happy. _Why does she even hate me? I've never done something against her. She always wants to stick to the baker's son Adrien, is it really that bad for her if I was a friend of him too?_

The car stopped in front of the Bourgeois Hotel and Chloé`s butler came to help her get out of the car. I got out by myself and checked my phone. Two missed calls from Alya and I put my smartphone back into my pocket. Chloé and I headed to a big suite. I knew for sure that this wasn't the location where her father was, because this was _her_ room. As Ladybug I came here a lot, because I needed to protect the spoiled annoying girl who was almost the cause of every akuma.

I was curious, I felt that something was odd. "Uhmm.. Where is your father?", I asked. Chloé smirked and answered "He's not here right now."

"So why did you drag me here with you? I had other plans.", I raised my voice a bit.

"Marinette, I needed to talk to you and I know you would rather go to _Adrikins_ instead of being here, but it's urgent."

"What do you want to talk about Chloé?"

"I saw you yesterday with _my_ Adrikins _._ I can't let you go near him again, he's in love with _ME_ and why should he even bother with someone like you? So pathetic~…"

I couldn't believe it. She lied to me, just to talk about Adrien and that he belongs to her. She's the pathetic one. It was a waste of time to discuss with her. She'd never leave me alone, that's why I turned around to walk to the exit and ignored her shouting. She demanded me to come back, however she ran behind me and pulled on one of my pigtails.

"How dare you turning your back at me and not letting me talk you little brat!", she hissed.

"Chlo- Chloé you're hurting me! Please stop." I cried and begged, yet it came to the point where she enjoyed me asking for her release and she removed my two hair ties just to tore more hair from my scalp. It hurt a lot and I had enough of her already. I didn't care if she was the daughter of the mayor, even if she was the Queen of 'whatever miserable place she would rule over' I couldn't stand any longer. I reached the end of my patience and began to pull on her soft blonde hair. We now where fighting over whoever ripped more hair out of the other.

No one wanted to lessen their grip, albeit Chloé pushed me to the wall and she finally let go of me, but then she scratched my face deeply and screamed "My hair! Who would ever love you? You're just dirt which nobody wants!" I touched the deep scratch which was stinging on my face. "You also ruined my nails, you'll regret what you've done!"

I didn't know what happened, but I lost my balance and everything turned black.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for a really long time. First there was school and then I had that one hand injury. And then there is this chapter which I'm not proud of. I don't know what bothers me, but I just need more practise writing stories in English. When someone noticed, yeah the story turned from present tense into past tense. Haha, I just realised how much more I like to write in that time. **I hope you still had fun reading and see you in the next chapter :)**

And I may post a new story today or in the following days, because I saw that the fanfictions are somehow becoming less and other people are not updating, so I'll try to entertain you with my stories instead ;D Maybe you'll like that story too ^^


	6. A Forgettable Beauty

Chapter 6: A Forgettable Beauty

(POV Adrien)

" PLAGG, I just left the hospital, can you please leave me alone for a while?", I hissed.

"Adrien, you know I need my camembert." Plagg responded and flew around my room.

To shut Plagg up I went down to the kitchen of my house and took some cheese out of the fridge. _I hope Plagg would spare me today._

I was glad that my burns on my back healed fast enough to go home on the next day after the incident. The doctor was really surprised when he checked on me and realised that every sight of having a burn disappeared somehow in a miraculous way.

It was afternoon and someone rang at the house door.

"Kid, open the door. I can't eat my cheese if there is that doorbell ring shrilling in my ears.", Plagg cried in his corner. I gritted my teeth and turned back to the living room to open the door.

Not really surprised I looked at Nino who has been ringing at the door just now. "Hey dude, how are you? I have some notes and homework for you.", he greeted me and reached it to me. I took it from him and smiled "Thanks Nino, I'm fine, come in." I took a step backwards and gestured him to come inside. "Do you want some pastries or sweets from the bakery?" Nino shook his head. "No, but maybe later. More important is why weren't you at school today?" We sat down at the couch in the living room and Nino suddenly began to smirk at me. "Marinette wasn't at school too and you both went shopping together yesterday right?" I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to speak, but Nino continued "What a

coincidence or maybe…not?" Nino began to laugh and I was just sitting in front of him perplexed and didn't understand his point of this conversation, but the only thing I understood was that Mari was absent today. "Wait, Mari was not in school? Did she got hurt in that Akuma attack yesterday? Oh my god, please tell me she's okay." I hid my face under my hands and placed my elbows on my knees. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let her alone yesterday. Now she surely hates me and would never love me back… and then we'll never be together and… and never have a family… and-"

"Adrien, calm down. If she was hurt, she'd be in the news by now. You know, celebrity news are faster than a forest fire." As perfect as the moment was, Nino received a text from Alya with the message to watch the news. "Dude, something's up. Turn your TV on!"

I didn't think long and switched the TV on. My eyes widened and I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. On the left corner of the display was a picture of Marinette and at the bottom of the screen were the big words "Teenage-model hospitalised" displayed.

"Nino, no… This can't be happening. It's all my fault.", I sobbed.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng was brought to the hospital hospital. Nobody knows what happened. The hospital forbids the visits for the young teenage-model. Her mother Sabine Cheng, the founder and CEO of the world famous clothing brand _Sabine_ is avoiding any interviews concerning her daughter." The reporter Nadja Chamack explained.

"Poor Mari", Nino looked at me and hinted "Calm down Dude, it's not your fault. It only happened today and why did you even left her alone yesterday?"

I was speechless. _What should I tell him without giving up my identity?_

"I was uhm I-I told her to stay in the ladies' room just to keep her safe and… and then I got hurt and Ladybug brought me to hospital…. and I only got to leave this noon and I didn't call her to make sure she's okay. Oh god, Nino. I'm such a jerk!"

"No Adrien, you're not. You're thinking too much about this. Maybe she just got a headache or-"

"Nino, nobody goes to the hospital, because of a little headache." I complained and shook my head. "I'm really worried now. I want to visit her so badly."

"You heard it dude, the hospital isn't letting any visitors for Marinette in."

Then I thought "Maybe not civilians, but what about Chat Noir. I'll make sure that she's okay. Plagg wouldn't get upset if it's just a _short_ visit."

I smirked to myself and shook it of out of my face before Nino could notice it. "We'll need to wait then until we are allowed to visit her. I already miss her, her smile, her hair, her-"

"Yeah dude, I know." Nino interrupted me with a smile. "I bet Alya will somehow get to know more, because she's Mari's best friend remember?"

"Sure and Nino…How much I even love you here, I think I'll go back to my room and sleep. I hope you understand. I couldn't really sleep in the hospital well." I told him shyly and hoped that he was not angry about that.

"Of course, Adrien. Just promise me to not do anything reckless like yesterday and to get hurt. I need to do my homework anyway. See you hopefully tomorrow."

We both fisted our hands and Nino left. I jumped back into my room and researched on the internet in which hospital Marinette was brought to and maybe which room she was in. It wasn't hard. She had some stalker fans who tried to find every information about her, doesn't matter if it was useful or not. Everything they found out was on the internet. It was creepy to read all these information, but he didn't really bother.

Only Chat could visit her right now, because who had guards watching over windows. Maybe in the white house, but not in a hospital in Paris.

"Plagg, we need to visit a princess.", before Plagg could even respond, I shouted "Plagg, claws out!"

(POV Marinette)

"Marinette, oh my god. I was so worried.", said a warm caring voice. I opened my eyes and I saw a smile which I haven't seen for ages. "M-mother?" She cupped my face and rubbed her thumb against my cheek. "Marinette, what happened to you? The hospital called me, saying that you were brought here and were unconscious. I rushed over and I thought that I'll lose you like your father. I'm sorry I couldn't be a good mother you deserved. Remember Marinette, I love you"

"Mama, I understand and I love you too." A tear streamed down from my eye and my mother slid it away and took me into a hug. I've missed times like this. I've been searching for love from my mother and now I have everything I longed for. But something was still strange. I couldn't remember how I got hospitalised.

"Mama, I don't know what happened. The last thing I can remember is taking part on the photo shoot and then complete darkness. My head hurts and how much I love your touch mama, something on my cheek stings."

She suddenly takes her hand back to her side and apologised "Forgive me Mari". She looked at my cheeks and a loud gasp left her mouth.

"There are deep scratches. How did it get there? Who did that?" She asked worried and a bit angry at the same time.

"I can't remember, really. My head is still fuzzy and-"

"Marinette, I'll let you rest now. You need it and I bought some cookies. I know how much you like cookies, I may be not at home a lot, but I still keep an eye on you." She smiles again and we said each other good bye.

When she was already gone a high pitched voice shrilled in my eyes and I shot up to look where it came from. Then after a second there was it again. "Marinette I'm here!" At my eye level there was a red cute but scary flying object.

"Wha- what are you?" I reached behind me and pulled my pillow over my head to throw it against the tiny flying object.

"Marinette, what's gotten into you? I'm Tikki can't you remember? You are worrying me."

 _Tikki….Tikki._ I tried to think and finally the puzzle in my head got solved and I screamed "Oh my god, Tikki! How could I have forgotten about you? I'm so sorry." Tikki sighed and asked "I heard the conversation with your mother and I'm really happy for you, but still I'm worried. You couldn't remember what happened after the photo shoot. I'm so angry, you didn't deserve to be threaten like that. And-"

She interrupted her speech when she saw me rubbing against my temples. "Marinette are you sure you're okay?" "Yes Tikki, I think I'll listen to my mom and take a rest."

My eyes closed and I fell back to slumber.

A/N: Have you read that? She forgot for a second who Tikki was. What else could she had forgotten? Hmmm… You'll see in the next chapter. And a big sorry. I just love to write, but I really hate to proofread xD Maybe some of you know the feeling. I want to write a lot of fanfics and AU's of Miraculous, but the proofreading..uhggg, haha.  
 **Hope you liked the Chapter and I'd really appreciate it if you leave a comment/review. Thank you** and here some cookies or do you prefer camembert? ;D (^-^)/ *cookie and camembert rain*


	7. Le garçon est rouge

Translation: Le garçon est rouge = The Boy Is Red

(POV Adrien)

I swung to a window of the hospital which was supposed to be her room according to some journalism or stalker and found myself to be lucky to really see her through it. I looked around and I couldn't believe my eyes, there was an open window which led to her room.

Something must have been wrong, I had too much luck for a black little kitten like me, but I just accepted it and went inside. There I watched a sleeping form of Marinette. It was reassuring to see her in her peace. She looked okay, she had no cables on her or machines which were holding her life.

I let out the breath I've been holding and thought back, when Ladybug visited me. It was just the night before and she found out my identity.

I didn't have time left and bowed down to the sleeping Beauty and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Bye princess. Your knight in shining armour will go now. Get well soon."

Three days later I walked into the classroom and found myself starring at the beautiful sight of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Oh god, how much I missed her. At that time, she was chatting with her best friend Alya and I didn't really notice my surroundings at first, but then I felt bolt of pain on my knee. I've unconsciously ran into my desk. Great Adrien. Best way to start the day.

I heard myself hissing at the ache and tried to hold my hurt knee. This can't get any worse.

"Adrien, are you okay?", a female voice asked. I looked up and realised that my heart jumped out of my chest. Marinette looked at me with her wonderful blue bell eyes. So blue…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I totally can't mess this up now. Not after I confessed. Wait I confessed? Oh yeah, I totally have confessed to her in the restaurant before I left her for the akuma. How should I face her now? I'm already facing her, dummy! I should stop making monologues in my mind. If Plagg would catch me having one, he'll never ever leave me alone with this. I can already hear him laughing in my pocket about why I'm just standing in front of my desk and not answering my ultimate crush' question. Right, she asked if I was okay.

"M-Marinette, hey… uhmm.. this?", I pointed at my knee "T-this is nothing. Haha. I didn't see the desk being so n-near and I kind of bumped into it. Watch out, it hurts if you hit it." I awkwardly touched and slapped my hand against the edge of the wooden table. "Eh.. yeah… they are really hard and uhmm…"

I stopped blabbering when Nino coughed as a sign that this is not going well.

Marinette just giggled "It's okay Adrien, I understand. But besides your knee you look really happy today. Why is that?"

"Because I saw you being as beautiful as always this morning.", I said without thinking.

Marinette blushed.

In the corner of my eye I could see Nino leaning to Alya whispering something and both suddenly cheering.

I didn't say the last sentence out loud right? Right?

Marinette looked for a second away and turned back to me. She smiled sheepishly and I almost misheard her 'thank you'. How should I have heard that when my veins are throbbing against my ears. My world felt like it stand still. How could I have said that out loud?

Before I could faint out of embarrassment Nino walked over beside me and punched me slightly on the arm. He smiled at me and I only raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Nino is going to do.

"Hey Marinette, good to see you here too.", greeted Nino in a friendly way.

Nino can be a real dude sometimes. He's trying to rescue my ass out of this. The atmosphere got a bit lighter and I could breathe again. Nino was going to say something else to her and I felt happy to have a helping friend like Nino. But then I knew. Something smells fishy and not because I'm kind of a cat, no.

No, no, no. Nino has that grin on his face.

"So, you went with Adrien to a restaurant before the akuma right?"

He just didn't. No, Nino just didn't say that. I wanted to open my mouth to shut Nino up, instead Mari's hand shot up to her temple and I could see her pained expression. One second later she blinked at me and Nino and apologised.

"I'm sorry and yeah, Adrien and me went to a restaurant(?) It was nice to be with you, Adrien. Why are you asking?", she smiled and held her right temple.

Nino and I shortly shared a look and I shook my head to give him the sign not to say whatever he wanted to say. This is going to end bad. I can already feel the rejection and everything… Nino, please just shut up!

Even though I tried to stop him he continued "The date with Adrien went really good huh? What about to go on another one. I'm asking, because I'm his best friend and he's not the best in words."

My mind was going crazy. Nino of all people, he just said that I'm his best friend, then why didn't he stop when I asked him for it. Marinette will totally correct him that it wasn't a date. We wanted to look for a gift and ate at a restaurant before we even had the chance. The only thing I want to do now, is to bury myself.

I didn't want to hear what she is going to say. Okay I'm lying, I loved her voice and everything, but I'm not sure how to let all sicker in. She didn't even say anything yet. Do what you always do. Breathe in, breathe out.

I closed my eyes and waited Marinette to finally say something. Why is this taking so long. I bet it's just me whose time has slowed down.

"Uhm a date?...", she asked. Oh no. Maybe I could still save myself if I tell her that it definitely wasn't one. I eyed to her to and opened my mouth. But never was I fast enough to say something.

"Oh yeah the date, right.", she agreed and talked on "How could I forget about that. Hehe" She oddly nodded and my mouth flew open. I couldn't see Nino's reaction, because I needed to process everything she just said and only gaped at her. If it was possible my mouth hung open down to the floor and if I had my cat ears right now, they would straighten up to the height of the Mount Everest.

"Adrien, you want to go again? How about today after school, maybe same place?", she suggested.

I was literally shocked and didn't know how to respond. Only an 'okay' got out of my throat.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'll go out shortly.", Marinette retorted and left the classroom.

"Dude, that… that was awesome.", Nino screamed.

Still on the same spot I stood frozen and couldn't move an inch.

"Nino, I'm dreaming am I?"

"This isn't a dream dude! She asked you out."

"No, you asked her to go out with me."

"I don't care. You have a date. A date with Marinette! Adrien she said it to herself and who are you going to thank that all for?"

I sat down to my seat to steady myself and slapped my cheeks to check if this all wasn't a dream.

"Nino, I really need to thank you for everything you did, but you have no idea how often I wanted to die. Don't ever do that again. You've never done something like that. You probably saw me all red and more important is, how could she have said yes to the date? God, actually I can't think right now. That conversation we just had, was too much to me."

Nino patted my back and explained. "Don't think too much behind it. Dude, you'll surely do great later, I know. I'll let you cool down for now and I'll be right back, need to talk to Alya."

"Uhm, okay.", I said and rethought of everything that has happened the last minutes.

"This weekend, 10 Euro."

"The day after tomorrow. Let's make it 15 Euros plus one free meal. I'm in a good mood because that spoiled brat mayor girl hasn't shown up lately."

"Deal."

I didn't get what Nino was talking to Alya, but by listening to them I realise how perfect they could be as a couple. How would it be with Marinette then?

I sighed.

I needed a plan. How should I talk to her? She thinks it's a date, not that I want to complain, but I can barely imagine it. My brain was still frozen. Marinette had a big effect on me.

 **A/N:** Hey people, this chapter might get a bit confusing to you, but here some points to explain it to you. Adrien has visited Marinette at the hospital. She was sleeping and he left. She can't remember what happened to her or what Chloé did to her. Marinette got to school again after the incidents and this was her first day. But why was she acting like that? I few of you have already guessed. The question is now how will this influence the story?

 **Hope you liked the new chapter and I'd appreciate it if you leave a review. See you in the next chapter :)**

It's 2:38 AM and only finished the chapter now. If there are a lot of mistakes, I'm really sorry. It's late and I really wanted to post this chapter. And be proud, I didn't leave a big cliff hanger this time. I had time the whole day, but I got distracted. Youtube, Piano, cooking, tumblr, football xD hehe and everyone who read till here, here a cookie, you deserved it :3


End file.
